The Red Wolf and The Chamber of Secrets
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Heather Potter is back and more ferocious then ever. The Heir of Slytherin is on the loose and everyone thinks it's Heather, even Ron. Malfoy knows she's innocent and wants her help in getting rid of Lockhart. Join her in her adventure of monsters, new powers, balls and kissing Malfoy. Wait...what? SHE KISSED MALFOY?
1. Chapter 1

**Red Wolf Chamber of Secrets****  
****I own nothing but my OC's all. OCs given to me belong to their rightful owners. ATTENTION! This series will contain some Ron!bashing. I don't like Ron and I don't like RonxHermione. So expect Ron to be a bit of a jerk through the entire series. By the way, if by the end of this story I could get 100 reviews, you guys would literally make me the happiest author in the world. Kay, on with the story.**

Pain seared through Heather's back as she struggled to walk without staggering back to the mansion. The red, orange and yellow leaves crunched under her paws and blood dipped down her body. It felt as if a thousand knives had pierced her back. She had her back arched to alleviate some of the pain. A mocking voice laughed uproariously. Heather closed her eyes tightly and gritted her fangs, trying to block out the scornful voice.

"I still can't believe it!" Raven laughed as he walked beside Heather. Heather growled at him but the wolf just kept laughing. He was a black wolf with a white throat, cheeks, inner ears, eyebrow dots, tipped tail and circles around his eyes. He had yellow eyes. He also had a nick in his right ear, three claw mark scar on his right cheek and dark grey pads and claws.

"It's not funny Raven!" Blue growled. She was a wolf-dog hybrid; she had very dark blue colored fur and light blue eyes.

Tsume and Hige, who were carrying an elk, were trying to muffle their snickers. Hige appeared to be a Himalayan or Mexican wolf due to his fur being of a tawny, buff hue. Despite the fact that Tsume refered to him as "porky," Hige just happened to have the fluffiest coat of the pack that made him to appear to be of a heavy stature. Tsume, the beta of the pack, Tsume was a large grey wolf with an x-shaped scar on his chest.

"What isn't funny about the fact that she landed on a porcupine?! She looks just like one now! HAHA!" Raven laughed.

It's true. While attacking an elk Heather had leapt onto its back. It spun and jumped around. It had bucked Heather off and she landed on her back, on top of a porcupine. She now had several quills sticking out of her back. Heather would have bitten Raven but the pain had slowed Heather and she couldn't catch him.

Finally the mansion was insight. Tsume and Hige left the elk in the garden and closed the gates. Blue opened the door for Heather as the red wolf staggered up the steps. That's when Cole stepped into the entrance hall.

"Wow." He chuckled. "That is the biggest pin cushion I've ever seen." He said, looking at the witch.

"Shut your muzzle smartass." Heather growled.

Cole had joined the pack about a month into Heather's summer vacation. In his wolf form he was silver with dark grey stripe down back, had military style dog tags for fun, around his front left leg he had darker fur around the arm that looked like a ring of fire, his front right paw and his two rear paws had white fur and he had eyes like Tsume's.

In human form he had the same eyes and dog tags, a tattoo on his left wrist that looked like the ring of fire, he wore a light colored tee shirt under a gray sweatshirt and tight black jeans with small holes at the knees and had whiter hair(not from age) cropped like Tsume's without the ponytail.

He appeared to be about as old as Kiba but he was actually a lot older than he wanted to admit. He was the second cousin to Tsume, both his parents were killed by the pack when Tsume ran and Cole went after him but never was in the right place at the right time to see his only living relative. When he finally caught his cousin Tsume was already dead. He then ran after Darcia to get revenge but got killed in the act.

On the reformed earth he followed his cousin's scent for a decade and finally found the mansion. No wolf in the pack knew his actual age. He clashed a few times with Hige but ended up quite close friends with him. He also had the habit of making things explode on accident, something that constantly pisses off Tsume and Kiba.

Heather walked into the infirmary, wincing and panting at the same time. The infirmary in the mansion was close to the entrance so that an injured wolf could get help right upon entering the mansion. The infirmary in the mansion was very similar to the one at Hogwarts except there was a lot of medical equipment from the muggle world. Blaze was standing there in her human form, using Heather's potions supplies.

Heather, having finished her homework during the first week of vacations, practiced potions, the only subject she could really practice without magic, that and she wanted to do especially good in that class so that Snape couldn't subtract points. That and, she wanted to be able to teach some healing potions to Blaze. Heather had bought Blaze some plant sprouts used in many potions so that she could grow them with all her other healing herbs.

Blaze looked up from her brewing. She wasn't saying anything; other than she was creating something that could possibly help in future battles. She planed on coming with Heather and another few wolves that were going to Diagon Alley to get supplies for Heather's second year to get books so that she could research what she needed in order to perfect her formula.

The medicine wolf directed Heather over to a bed and instructed her to change into human form and remove all her clothes on her top half. After Heather finished stripping she laid down on the bed and pushed her crimson hair off her back and shoulders. Just then her two best friends in the pack, Kingu and Memphis came trotting in with Primrose with them, Kingu albeit a little reluctantly, since Heather wasn't wearing a shirt. The male was blushing furiously.

Primrose, Prim or Rosie, was a small, half wolf pup that had been found, injured at the edge of the territory at the beginning of the summer. She was the youngest wolf in the pack. She had all black fur, but with one white paw and light grey at the very tip of the tail, silver eyes. In human form she looked like a four year old human, black curly hair, pale skin, silver eyes. She was a shy, very intelligent but superstitious young pup. Despite her shyness, make her mad and you will end up nearly dead, she was a strong pup.

Her room had been made to look like an ancient Greek city, i.e. columns architect statues of gods. Her main choice of music to howl was country. Her family had moved from Spain a month before she was found, they were running from some hunters, the day before she was found, her parents fought the hunters killing them but dying in the process, she was injured in the fight but got away after the hunters were all killed, her parents died shortly after due to their wounds, she had been going for help when found by the pack. It was Heather who had found her, she could never forget it, the small pup trembling, bleeding and exhausted due to her wounds.

**(I just want to clarify something that has been mentioned in reviews. In order to make Heather's snake speaking ability very special, wolves will only be able to speak with other canines like foxes, coyotes, dogs ect. Unless they are taught to speak with another species like bears or mountain lions, they only speak wolf…or is it wolf?)**

"So Blaze, what fancy healing technique are you using?" Memphis asked.

"Nothing." Blaze said as she plucked a quill from Heather's back. The younger she-wolf let out a small yelp. "This is my entire process, this and some healing salves and bandages." With that she plucked another quill. Heather let out another yelp.

"Are you okay _hermana?" _Primrose asked.

"Don't worry Rosie," Heather yelped as another quill was plucked from her back. "I'll be fine."

"You all better head out." Blaze said as Heather bit back another whimper. "I can't focus with all of your talking. Go on! Shoo!" Blaze said. Heather was reminded of Madam Pomfrey. Both were very serious about their work; accept Blaze always had poisons she made in a locked cabinet, so that she could kill off an enemy wolf, should he be trapped by the pack.

When Heather thought of Madam Pomfrey she thought of Hogwarts and finally she thought of Hermione and Ron. She hadn't gotten a single letter from them. Maybe they were just busy. But still, it hurt Heather to think that they had simply forgotten about her. Other than getting her supplies, Heather planned on exploring her other vaults. Since the vault she got her school money from was only a small fund set aside for schooling, Heather was sure there were other vaults.

She also hoped to find something to give Ron and Hermione, something that would allow her to get to them if they were ever in trouble, something that would allow the entire pack to get to them if need be.

Heather Thought back on the entire summer so far. Other than Cole and Primrose, Heather and the pack had acquired a third member. Her name was Al'Nerif, or Ali or Neri. She was a young she-wolf, just old enough to hunt, but younger than Heather. She had dark grey fur that was slightly blue, with a lighter belly and throat and a white tipped tail. Her left eye iwas orange her right one almost red. In her human form she had dark brow shoulder length hair, warm brown eyes, light skin, olive cargo pants, black t-shirt with a dragon on it, gray hoody and trainers.

She was wild, a bit shy around new people/wolves, a bit of a prankster, not quite Fred and George level but still a little mischief maker. She was not easy to anger, laughed a lot, and was sometimes a bit weird

Her room, like everyone else, was all her own design. The walls are a light blue while the carpet is a dark orange with a big bed, a dresser and a table which a chair she doesn't use. she usually sits on the floor and draws. She also liked to collect stones. Her howling music was J-Pop and metal.

She joined the pack after she was found hiding in a small cave at the edge of the territory from a storm. Since her pack is no longer alive she asked to join. Her pack was killed by hunters after a few sheep were killed where she lived (blame the bears...) she was old enough to survive on her own. She ran after the hunters left and started looking for a new pack. She doesn't like humans but she also didn't hate them. Her relationship with everyone in the pack was fairly good. She liked to annoy Tsume, play with Hige and Toboe, and talk with Heather about magical creatures. She thought Raven was weird and didn't talk to him much, which made Heather like the younger she-wolf more.

A small blast, the sound of shattering glass startled Heather out of her musings. Stretching her neck she saw Cole, on his back with light bulb shards around him. Heather rolled her green eyes and tried to fall asleep. She fell asleep to listening to Kiba tell Cole he was not allowed to ever change a light bulb again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of Flashbacks in this chapter, just a heads up.**

Red Wolf Chamber of Secrets  
Sorry for taking so long. My bad. There is going to be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, just so you know.

In the infirmary Heather had fallen asleep. Heather twitched violently; her face was scrunched up in a wince as she whimpered in her sleep. She was having a nightmare that she sometimes still had. Well, it wasn't a nightmare actually; it was truly a memory, and a bad one at that.

(Heather's Dream)

_They were all gone, Blue, Toboe, Hige, even Tsume. It was all because of him. Heather looked up at the much larger wolf as he fought her alpha. Darcia, the dark purple wolf, he was noticeably larger and more powerful looking than other wolves. His left eye was blue; his right eye was a cursed golden wolf's eye._

_Cheza, the flower maiden that took her in was up on the hill, arms branched out and covered in blood. Tears streamed down from Heather's green eyes. Her red pelt was bloody, though it was hard to tell. Her paws, underbelly, chest, jaws, cheeks and the area around her eyes were white. The rims of her ears and the tip of her tail were black._

_The small she-wolf had a deep gash in the back and was bleeding heavily. Heather watched as Darcia and Kiba continued to run at each other, biting, spilling each other's blood and then circling around back for another attack._

_Heather, snapping out of her daze and ran forward, baring her teeth in a snarl. Heather leapt up and sank her teeth into Darcia's ear. She front flipped and tore it off. Darcia roared in pain as Heather landed on her paws and then leapt at him again. She sank her teeth into his blue eye and managed to tear it out. Darcia howled in rage._

_Heather landed on the ground again, panting and in shock at what she had just done. She had done such great damage, more damage than any of the others had been able to do. Suddenly she felt the back of her neck clasped it a set of jaws. Heather now knew she had lost._

_Looking up at Kiba, meeting his golden gaze she shifted into her human form. Her hair hanged in her face but you could still see the tears running down her eyes. She smiled up at Kiba sadly. Kiba looked at her with panic and sorrow, he knew just as well as Heather knew that he couldn't save her. Darcia was going to kill her, she had failed, and Heather was going to die._

_Kiba looked at the human girl that he and the others had taken in. She was so small and fragile and now she had grown into a strong young wolf. He remembered when she first turned into a wolf; the small red, white and black pup looked up at her alpha with wide green eyes, obviously looking to him for his approval._

(Kiba's Memory)

_The small pup crawled towards Kiba who was laying down. Every wolf was looking in shock at the human who had managed to turn into a wolf. She walked forward on unsteady legs; the four year old looked around with wide green eyes. She then let out an excited yip and bounded towards Kiba._

_She stumbled and landed right on Kiba's nose. The wolf looked at the pup with wide golden eyes. This human...had just turned into a wolf right before him. Heather yippee excitedly and licked Kiba right between his eyes._

_"I'm just like you now Kiba. Are you Pwoud of me?" She asked, with the cute four mispronunciations._

_Kiba looked at the pup in shock for a few more moments before his eyes softened and he nuzzled her gently._

_"Yes Heather, I am so proud of you." That night, the pack slept all curled up together, Heather sleeping in the middle like a little angel._

(End of Kiba's memory)

_"Let's meet again someday, next time in Paradise." With that, Darcia snapped her neck._

(End of Dream)

Heather gasped as she woke up. Panting and out of breath she jumped when she felt a calming hand touch her's.

"It's okay Heather, it's okay." The red head looked up and saw that it was Mary. Mary was the elder of the pack. She was very kind and affectionate and actually loved baking human desserts, which were a favorite among all members of the pack. She was the grandmother figure to everyone, kind, caring and affectionate but not afraid to reprimand someone, be it Tsume or Kiba or even a stranger.

Mary had long waist length straight white hair, white blouse, faded dark blue shall, black flats and along black skirt. Her face was scared but she had kind brown eyes to match her smile. Heather let out a shuddering breath and let her head fall to the bed as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Was it the same dream darling?" Mary asked.

Heather nodded and screwed her eyes shut, trying to hold the tears back. Remembering when you were killed was never fun; Heather was surprised she didn't have the nightmare at Hogwarts.

"It's alright, that monster is dead." Mary said, gently letting her hand run across her back, careful not to irritate her injuries. Heather didn't respond, she just let Mary soothingly stroke her back. She then closed her eyes, listening to Mary sing.

_"On the wind"  
"Cross the sea"  
"Hear this song and remember"  
"Soon you'll be, home with me"  
"Once upon a December"_

And that was how nights carried out for the next few days. Heather would go to bed and without asking; Mary would come up and sing the lullaby. They would now actually sing it together. It was the cherry on top of her day for Heather.

But one night Heather walking into her room and found that it was already occupied.

**It's my birthday! January 15th! I am now one year older and here is my gift to you guys. My gifts are preferably reviews that don't just say 'Happy Birthday.' See y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Wolf Chamber of Secrets**  
**Last Time on the Red Wolf and the Chamber of Secrets.**

_"On the wind"_  
_"Cross the sea"_  
_"Hear this song and remember"_  
_"Soon you'll be, home with me"_  
_"Once upon a December"_

_And that was how nights carried out for the next few days. Heather would go to bed and without asking; Mary would come up and sing the lullaby. They would now actually sing it together. It was the cherry on top of her day for Heather._

_But one night Heather walking into her room and found that it was already occupied._

* * *

Heather right about jumped out of her skin. Sitting on her bed was…some creature that she was unfamiliar with. It had large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. They both stared at each other until Heather finally shook herself back to reality.

"Uh…hi?" Heather said, unsure of how to act around this creature. If its strength was to be based off purely by its size then Heather could get rid of it no problem, but it was best not to judge someone by their cover.

"Heather Potter," It squeaked in such a high pitched voice that Heather was sure it carried downstairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss…Such an honor it is…"

"Thanks." Heather said, glancing at her pet snowy owl, Cheza, who was glaring at Dobby with her bright jewel like eyes.

"Who are you?" Another voice asked. Heather turned and saw Mary and Cole standing in the door to her room, both staring at the creature wearily.

"Dobby ma'am. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf." It squeaked.

Heather immediately remembered everything she had read about house-elves, something she had learned about when reading on wizarding culture. A house-elf was a magical creature which was immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. They serve wizards and witches and were usually found under the employment of old wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments, like mansions, and must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed. A house-elf could only be freed when their master presents them with clothes, which explained why Dobby was wearing a pillowcase.

"Why are you here?" Cole asked, a slight growl lacing his voice. Now that he had finally found his cousin, he was very territorial, especially around strangers that were unannounced. He could be very serious when needed and could be just as aggressive as Tsume in certain situations, like the one they were in at the moment.

"Oh, yes sir," Dobby said earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell Miss Potter…it is difficult miss…Dobby wonders where to begin."

"How about the beginning?" Heather stated, raising an eyebrow at the elf suspiciously.

"Dobby has come to tell Heather Potter that she must not return to Hogwarts."

"What?" Mary snarled in anger.

"Why not?" Cole growled.

"Dobby cannot say sir, it is to dangerous, it-"

"Well if it's dangerous then Hermione and Ron are going to need help!" Heather growled in determination.

"So brave so noble. Willing to run into danger for her friends. Tales of Miss Potter's bravery do not do her justice." Dobby said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. I need to help my friends if they're in danger." Heather said.

"Friends that don't even right to Heather Potter?" Dobby said slyly.

"Wait a second, how do you know that?" Heather glared at Dobby shuffled his feet guiltily. "Have you been stopping my letters?" Heather growled furiously, Mary and Cole beginning to stalk towards the elf, fangs bared.

"Heather must not return to Hogwarts." Dobby said and then disappeared with a crack when Cole tried to take a swipe at him.

Now, on a pile on the floor, were several letters addressed to Heather. Cole and Mary left to tell Kiba what had happened and left Heather to sort through the letters. There were several from Ron and even more from Hermione. Hagrid had written a few and there were a few from some other people, wishing her a happy birthday. Heather quickly wrote some apology letters to Ron and Hermione.

Once she was done she went to sleep, ready to get her school supplies for tomorrow.

**I apologize for the short chapter and long wait. I promise you i plan on writing the whole series. The thing is I have other stories I want to work on. I really want to get them published and get feedback on them so that way I know if I should continue them. If you're curious they will both be Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji stories. **

**You really should see the anime or read the manga, both are really good. If any of you out there have or want to see it, please review my story that I will eventually publish, I need the opinions. But know flames, those make me feel bad, just helpful tips would be nice. Thank you all my reviewers.**

**With Love,**

**Leopardfang of Moonclan.**


End file.
